


Silver and Green

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, In a way, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Grizzop babysits Wilde before he leaves for Rome.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 26
Kudos: 75





	Silver and Green

**Author's Note:**

> usually i wait until i'm all caught up but i have 30 episode left and i'm Impatient

“I'm not leaving.” Grizzop hisses before dumping his pack onto the floor of Wilde's room. “Don't even try.” 

Wilde raises his hands up- tries too at least, but the cuffs clatter together and make so much noise. His head still hurts, even if it's less draining and more pounding now. Just a consistent thrum greatly exasperated by clanking metal. 

“Wouldn't-” Grizzop's breast plate clatters on the tiles. He hasn't been given a bedroom so much as a cot in his office. No carpet to dull the noise and Gods does Grizzop make a lot of noise. “Wouldn't dream of it.” Grizzop sneers, but Wilde doesn't think he's actually irritated- there's usually more groaning. Maybe he's reserving himself, being polite for once, while Wilde is convalescing. “You don't have to babysit me.” 

“I think I do.” Grizzop hops up a bit, tugging off one boot. “Remember when you said 'Wilde's fine, stop asking' and then I found you with your brain blown up, because I do.” The other one falls down and settles near the other. “Because it was yesterday.” 

“I was there.” Another sound of thinly veiled irritation. “Why aren't you running off to Rome?” 

“Because the people you sent me after are so grossly incompetent they almost make you look decent.” Wilde shuffles out of the way, just enough to let Grizzop get against his desk and shove. For such a tiny thing he really was a bit of a monster, all lean muscle and unbridled rage. The desk shrieks its way across the floor, undoubtedly leaving scratches, and certainly making Wilde's headache worse. 

The cot is still folded up, the way it has been since the office officials gave it to him almost a week ago. Last night was spent curled up on a cleric's gurney, utterly blissful until Grizzop shook him awake and fed him in the morning. 

“That bad?” 

Grizzop ignores him, worrying himself with the cot. It's almost his height folded and his arms really aren't that long but the second Wilde makes a move to try and help Grizzop turns around and pushes Wilde into a chair. 

Right, cleric of Dionysus this isn't. Probably for the better, Grizzop is much more likely to grant results.

“Your beside manner leaves a lot to be desired.” 

“Paladin.” He says as if that's enough, just as the bed finally springs to full length. “Right, clothes off.” 

“Forward-” 

Grizzop stares at him and Wilde jangles his cuffs. His behavior is totally justified, clearly. 

“Have your fingers fallen off in the last ten hours? No? Then stop making me do all of the work for you.” 

Wilde wants to point out that he, firstly, didn't ask for Grizzop to nurse him back to health, and that he, secondly, has yet to make Grizzop do anything Grizzop did not already want to do. 

“Right.” 

“I'm going to get more blankets, you change into whatever it is you sleep in.” And Grizzop zips out of the room, shoes and armor off but bow and quiver still in hand. At least, Wilde thought he did, but then Grizzop is sticking his head through the door. “And if it's in the nude, I will save all of those assassins wizards the trouble.” 

“First you tell me to get naked, then you get mad at me for being naked, you really have got to make up your mind.” 

“I've made up my mind.” And then an arrow seats itself a few inches from Wilde's head, dug into the wall. “Stop fucking around.” 

“Haven't started yet-” Another arrow on the other side of his head now. 

“Next one's going between your legs.” 

Grizzop waits- 

“Fair.” 

-and bolts off again, full sprint down an office corridor. Where does he hide all of that energy-

Wilde manages with his clothes as best he can- shrugging of his coat is impossible but he can at least unbutton most things and pull his trousers off. Did he bring a change of clothes with him- probably not. He earnestly can't remember. Why bother when he can just magic himself pristine again? 

The key to his cuffs was on the desk but what if the spell becomes something even more insidious in the few seconds he's free of his bindings? Best to wait for anyone else. 

A pile of fabric walks into the room, followed by Grizzop, who already looks cross, presumably from whoever he stole the blankets from in the first place. 

“Well?” 

“I wanted to be safe, in case it went worse.” 

“They've been casting insomnia for weeks-” 

“Months.” 

“Huh.” That gets him to stop, and Grizzop appraises him, almost as if he's impressed. Then he dumps the blankets, as if nothing's happened, onto the cot, making it slightly more inciting. But _only_ slightly. “Casting insomnia on you for months only to change it up to- what?” 

“There are a lot of spells that could make me do a lot of bad things.” 

“Worse than not sleeping for months.” 

“Worse immediately.” Grizzop sighs, mutters something under his breath in- is that Dutch? -and helps Wilde along.

“Could cut you out of it.” 

“If you want to postpone your Rome trip to buy me a new outfit, far be it for me to try and stop you.” A frustrated sigh, but he does uncuff him, bow in one hand, held tightly, as Wilde shrugs off his suit jacket and button down shirt. 

The goblin taps his foot, even if the entire thing takes him less than a minute to do. 

“Lay down.” He does- it's not bad. It's better than the gurney, if nothing else, if simply because it's warmer. “Hands.” 

“As you like.” The manacles slap back on. “Where are you planning on sleeping, if you're spending the night?” Grizzop points at the desk at around the same time he pushes a filing cabinet in front of the door. “What kind of host would I be if I just let you-” 

“The kind of host who made his guest undress him.” There's only one window in the room and that's blockaded too- but not before sending a sea of paperwork onto the floor. “And believe me, my expectations of you are already on the ground.” 

“But you were worried enough to check on me. And it wasn't because you like me, as we've established,” Another noise- he really does make the most fascinating sounds sometimes, “so you must thing I'm at least useful.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Grizzop climbs onto the table and curls himself in the remaining blanket. “You're alright when you're not actively trying to irritate me.” 

“Is that what you think I'm doing?” 

“If you've been flirting-” Grizzop twists around until Wilde has no choice but to stare into his massive red eyes. “I weep for your prospects.” 

“I've not been flirting.” 

“Artemis blesses me every day.” Grizzop flings something at the light switch, an ink pot or a paper weight, and then it's dark in the room. “Listen, Wilde, alright, yeah? We're all worried about you. I think Sasha might genuinely like you.” They must have shared stories about the puns. Good for her. “I'm glad you're resting.” 

“So _you_ do like me?” Wilde's grinning, can't help himself, and Grizzop sighs, curled into a tight little ball. 

“I like you enough to sleep on a desk for you.” 

“When are we getting married?” He gets a pen flung in his direction. “I want a summer wedding.” 

“Summer's rubbish.” He stretches a little bit, legs kicking out for a brief second, Wilde tries to get comfortable himself, as comfortable as he can be considering. “We'll get married in May and you'll like it.” 

“That's practically Summer.” 

“Artemis likes May.” 

“Am I meant to convert as well then? We have quite clashing aesthetics.” 

“Is that the only deal breaker? No flashy suits?” 

“Couldn't begin to think of any others.” 

“Well, if you can get out of them faster, you can keep some.” 

“Are you actually considering it now that you're starting to negotiate?” 

“I actually consider everything I say. I'm not going to live forever, if you want to wed a Goblin, who am I to stop you.” And Wilde laughs because that's just such a Grizzop thing to say, isn't it.

"What are Artemis' colors? Silver and slate?"

“Silver and green. Go to bed.” It's an order but it's lost all of the bite he's had before. 

“Is the marriage off the table then?” 

“I'll let you know when I get back from Rome.” 

“Good luck on that, by the way.” 

“Yeah.” Grizzop turns over, facing away from Wilde, ears flat against his head. “Fingers crossed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/miurmiurmiur)


End file.
